


hello, welcome home

by darkdodielove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Good Theo Raeken, Heartbreak, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Jenna Is A Good Mom, Liams stepdads name is David, M/M, References to Depression, Sad and Happy, Sad theo, Sad with a Happy Ending, What Have I Done, based on a billie eilish song, depressed Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdodielove/pseuds/darkdodielove
Summary: based on the song lovely by Billie Eilish ft Khalid.Heart made of glass, my mind of stoneTear me to pieces, skin to boneHello, welcome homeTheo has been alone since Tara's death, he loves but can't be loved. Then comes along Jenna and Liam





	hello, welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I'm really sorry about this, I wrote this while heavily heartbroken and sad. it does mention depression and barely mentions suicide, I didn't put it in the tags because it's hardly mentioned. but if you guys are triggered or sensitive to the subject, maybe another fic would best suit you!!  
> follow me on tumblr if you want! comments and kudos are very much appreciated and so is constructive criticism !!!!

Isn't it lovely all alone? 

Theo was alone like many nights before. For the last month and a half, the chimera stayed in this truck plagued with nightmares of heartless and dead Tara ripping her heart out of his chest. 

He was so alone, no one in this world loved him. He had love once, Liam had loved him. And so did Tara. He loved them so much.

A long time ago Tara was his home. He loved her so much, that he believed the Dread Doctors when they told him that Tara wanted to fix him. He believed them when they told him that Tara wanted him to have her heart. He remembers staring down at Tara as she froze to death, how she whispered, “Help,” again and again, until her lips turned blue and her heart stopped. 

Liam once loved him, maybe he still does. He hurt the only person alive who loved him.

He rolls over onto his side and looks out of the front window to see that the sun was rising over Beacon Hills. He doesn’t feel awake anymore, it doesn’t matter how many hours of sleep he gets, he wakes up from a nightmare only to be trapped. 

Heart made of glass, my mind of stone.

The only thing Theo knew about heartbreak is that you can get over it. He never knew how much it hurts or how long it would take, or that when one is heartbroken they need someone. A friend or family member to remind them that it won’t last forever and that they are still the same person they were before the heartbreak. 

He left a note for Liam on his bed so that when Liam got home from school, Theo would be far gone. Scent blockers were surprisingly easy to come across, he bought them just in case anyone tried to search for him. Which he doubts anyone would. 

Tear me to pieces, skin to bone.

All his life, Theo was scared of being alone. But the only thing he was more scared of was being alone because of himself. And that’s exactly what happened. He pushed Liam away. He was so scared of being alone that he pushed the only person he loved and cared about away. 

Theo has come to learn that heartbreak can tear away all pride and self-awareness you have. It can strip you of your love and care. It makes your bones feel weak, and your brain feels like a puddle. 

But love can also make you feel those ways. Love can make you temporarily forget about your problems until one day you are faced with these problems, and you don’t know how to deal with them. Love makes your knees and your bones weak, so weak that when you fall the only person who can help you get up is the person you love. You can’t even pick yourself up. You can love someone so much that you lose half of yourself when you lose them. 

When Theo walked out he left half of himself with Liam, and after weeks, that other half is still with Liam. He hurt himself and Liam in the process, he can only blame himself for that. 

They dated for 5 months before he left. The first month, he was terrified that one wrong move would have him back in hell, with an empty heart and his dead sister who he no longer recognizes.

Their first fight was over who forgot to order dinner. Jenna and Liam’s stepfather were away for their wedding anniversary so it was Liam and Theo’s responsibly to feed themselves. 

Theo had just gotten home from work and Liam was just putting his backpack down as Theo stepped through the door. Then the yelling started, insults were thrown and doors were slammed. 

Theo slept in his truck for two days before Liam called and apologized. He told Theo that he was just tired from school and that he was the one that forgot to order dinner. Things returned to normal after that. 

Until a month and a half ago. Tara’s birthday was coming up and she would have been turning twenty-two. Theo fell into a very deep depression that lasted weeks. He didn’t leave his bed, he hardly ate and he wouldn’t talk. Liam didn’t know what was going on, because Theo never told him what date Tara’s birthday was

One night, when Liam thought Theo was asleep, he called Mason. Theo heard Liam telling Mason that he didn’t know what to do for Theo, that he didn’t know what was going on and that he was scared. Theo knew that he was hurting Liam, and what really scared him was the fact that he didn’t care, that he was hurting the person he loved. So he left.

Theo expected a text or two. But there was nothing, not a single, “where are you?” text. He tugs his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. Not a single text from Liam. Or anyone in the pack, but that was to be expected.

Theo lifts his head from his pillow as the sound of leaves rustling against the window fills the quiet morning air. He clicks the on button on his phone and checks the time and date. Its 5:52am. 

He sits up on the back seat and opens the door. He steps out of the truck and pulls on his shoes which he places in the bed of the truck to dry overnight. 

The good thing about being parked in the isolated part of the preserve is that there is no one around, except maybe a rare jogger or a drunk taking a walk in the middle of the night. 

He pulls his shirt off and puts on a clean shirt then looks in the bag to see that was his last clean shirt. He makes a mental note to take a visit to the laundromat. He walks around to the drivers' side and starts the truck. He backs out of his spot behind the trees and starts driving down the back road that separates Beacon County from Beacon Hills. 

He heads towards Beacon County, its a drive that takes half an hour but Theo speeds up and is there within fifteen minutes. He drives around in downtown Beacon County for twenty minutes before spotting a laundromat and a supermarket within walking distance of each other. 

He parks the car out of the supermarket and goes in. He grabs a basket and finds the things he desperately needs like toothpaste, bottled water, protein bars and some fruit.

As he is at the register, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jenna Geyer walk in. He pays for his things and walks out. He quickly walks out and gets into his truck. It only hits him once he has put his clothes into the washing machine that Jenna might have seen his truck. 

It's not every day that her son's boyfriend just up and leaves with only a vivid note. 

The washing machine beeps and he grabs out the clothes and puts them in the dryer. He sits there until the dryer beeps. He keeps his back to the door, and folds his clothes and put them back into his bag.

Once he is finished he all but runs back to his truck and drives into the main part of Beacon County. He stops at a diner and parks his car around the back so it's out of the view of the main street. He walks around to the diner, he stands outside for a minute to make sure Jenna didn’t follow him.

He walks into the diner and takes a seat up the back in the corner. The diner is pretty quiet, only a few people are in there. A waitress comes up and takes his order, he only orders a coffee. Five minutes later the waitress comes back with his coffee and a napkin with a phone number written on it.

He looks up and meets the waitresses eyes, she winks at him before turning her attention to the next person who enters. 

The next person who enters just happens to be Jenna. Theo sinks down in his seat, but it's too late because Jenna is walking toward him, she sits down in the chair opposite him. 

“You have a lot of fucking explaining to do kid,” Jenna says as she takes off her jacket. 

“Jenna,” Theo breathes out, he looks at her and sees angry and sadness. It's obvious she’s not leaving anytime soon.

“Don’t give me that tone Theo, we have all been worried sick. Liam couldn’t pick up your scent or anything. So you tell me where you have been right this instant.” Jenna says strictly. 

Theo looks down “I needed to leave,” Theo says quietly. He can’t meet Jenna’s eyes, no matter how hard he tries. 

“Why did you need to leave kid, that's what we need to know,” she says in a softer tone. Theo doesn’t reply, he can’t tell her. She will think he’s an idiot. Tears sprang to his eyes for the first time in a while. 

“Theo look at me,” Jenna says her voice hardening. 

Theo looks up and straight into Jenna’s eyes. Her face softening once she sees Theo is on the brink of crying. 

“Baby you know we love you and care about you. The note you left scared us, Theo. We thought you might have hurt yourself,” Jenna says as her eyes fill with tears. “And then nobody could catch your scent or hear your heart,” Jenna says as her tears start to fall. 

At that moment Theo realizes there are people who love him. “Does he hate me?” he asks Jenna as he wipes his own tears off his face. 

“No of course not honey, he is very sad though. We’ve been trying to call you for a while,” Jenna says. Theo looks at her confused.

“What do you mean call me? Like on the phone?” Theo asks. 

“Yes sweetheart on the phone, it went to voicemail each time. We just thought that maybe your phone was off or it was flat.” Jenna replies. 

“I haven’t gotten any calls,” Theo says as he hands his phone to Jenna. She grabs the phone and opens it, she looks up at him and smiles, “honey your phone has been on airplane mode,” she says as she hands back the phone. It now has hundreds of missed texts, calls and voicemails. 

“Oh,” he says as he grabs the phone, he scans over the messages from Liam, David, Jenna and even texts from Scott and Stiles. 

“So are you going to tell me why you left?” Jenna asks. The same waitress comes back over and takes Jenna’s order. She orders herself and Theo another coffee. The waitress comes back with two mugs and a small coffee pot, she pours them their coffee before going back to stand behind the counter.

Theo grabs his mug and takes a sip. “I left because I was hurting Liam,” Theo says.

“What do you mean hurting him, like physically,” Jenna asks sharply. 

“What no! Absolutely not, I’d never do that Jenna.” Theo says hissed. 

“Alright calm down,” Jenna says, “what do you mean by hurt then?” Jenna questions. She takes a sip from her coffee and grabs a sugar packet. 

“I mean that I was depressed, and I wasn’t telling anyone what was happening. I heard Liam on the phone to Mason, and he was telling Mason he didn’t know how to help and that he was scared. It was Tara’s birthday in a few days when this was all happening, and I couldn’t handle what was happening. She would have been turning twenty-two Jenna.” Theo stops to wipe the tears off his face and Jenna does the same. 

“She would have graduated college, and gotten her degree in psychology. But now she’s celebrating her twenty seconded birthday as a skeleton in the Beacon Hill cemetery,” Jenna grabs his hand and holds it tight. 

“It's my fault she doesn’t have a future,” he whispers. 

“No baby it's not your fault. You were like eight or nine, you were a little kid that didn’t know what they were doing. You were manipulated and anyone who thinks otherwise is a fucking idiot.” Jenna says reassuringly. 

“Yeah but it was still me, I was the one who pushed her off the bridge, I was the one that watched her freeze to death,” Theo says as his tears start to fall more freely. 

“You can’t blame yourself for this, sweetie you need to talk to us about these things,” Jenna says.

“I know I need to talk to you guys about things like this, but I’m so scared that if I tell you guys these things you won’t want me around anymore,” Theo says as he wipes his eyes with the hand Jenna isn’t holding. 

Jenna looks at him with such love and sadness that it made Theo break a little inside. 

“You know we would never do that, no matter what you tell us. We will always love you, Theo. Liam will always love you.” Jenna says as she gives Theo’s hand a comforting squeeze. 

“Jenna, can I ask you a question?” Theo asks quietly. Jenna takes a sip of coffee before answering.

“Of course kiddo?” she puts down her mug and looks at Theo. 

“Can I come home?” Theo asks, scared that Jenna will say no. 

“Theo honey you don’t need to ask, of course, you can come home. Your room is exactly the way you left it, well sort of anyways” Jenna replies with a soft smile.

“Sort of?” Theo questions. Jenna laughs a little bit and says, “Liam has been sleeping in your bed, he keeps telling us it's not him but in the morning when he comes down for breakfast he’s always wearing that dark blue sweatshirt you always wear.”

Theo smiles as he imagines Liam in his sweatshirt, “he always liked that one, he said it was soft but not too soft which didn’t make much sense,” he and Jenna both laugh, “but he would complain that I never wore it so stealing it to wear to school wasn’t fun. So I started wearing more often and he would steal it before bed so that his scent was also on it.” 

“Well I think that sweatshirt is only going to smell like Liam sweat, and we all know how gross that smells,” Jenna says while finishing the rest of her coffee. 

Theo puts his head on the table and Jenna softly threads her fingers through the strands. “Where were you all this time kid?” Jenna asks and she continues to play with Theo’s hair. 

“I was sleeping in my truck around where the preserve cuts off. It’s been isolated for a really long time, people barley go in there, it's rarely a jogger or just a drunk person taking a casual stroll at midnight.” Theo’s reply came out muffled because he has his arm covering his mouth, but Jenna still understood. 

“So you would just sleep in your truck?” Jenna asked stunned. “Yup,” Theo replied. 

Jenna stops playing with Theo’s hair and says, “come on kiddo, let's go home.” she stands up and puts her jacket on. Theo stands and puts his phone in his pocket. 

“I’ll pay for the coffee?” Theo offers as he pulls his wallet out of his pocket. “Don’t be silly, I’ll pay,” Jenna says as they walk up to the register. The waitress takes Jenna’ money and gives her back the change. The waitress winks at Theo as she gives Jenna back her money. 

“Did I just see that waitress wink at you?” Jenna asks once they’ve gotten out of earshot.  
Theo rolls his eyes and says,”yeah she gave me her number on a napkin”.

Jenna rolls her eyes and laughs, “well you better not call her up because you still have a boyfriend at home.” She says as they walk towards Theo’s truck. 

“I won’t Jenna, one thing that I’ve learned about myself is that I’m very very gay,” he says.

“That's very nice to know honey” Jenna laughs. “Are we taking your car back to Beacon Hills or are we taking separate cars?” Theo asks as he lifts up his keys.

“Well take my car and I’ll just get David to come and pick up your truck tomorrow, is that alright?” Jenna asks as she grabs her keys out of her pocket.

“Yeah that's fine,” Theo replies as he puts his keys in his pocket. They start walking back to Jenna’s car and get in, Jenna starts up the car and starts driving them back into Beacon Hills. The drive back is silent but comfortable. 

Theo pulls an apple out of his shopping back and offers it to Jenna, “thanks kiddo,” she says as she takes the apple and bites into it. “Why were you in main Beacon County?” Theo asks as he bites into his own apple. 

“If I’m being completely honest, I really love the early morning rush you get in the city, which we obviously don’t get here,” she says as she gestures to the empty road in front of them. 

“I definitely understand that,” Theo replies as he takes another bite of his apple. He swallows down his bite before continuing, “I mean Beacon Hill is beautiful, but you can only be satisfied looking at tree’s and the woods for so long until it becomes boring. And the city is a place where there are large beautiful building and the sound of the city.” He finishes.

Jenna looks over at him and smiles, “I always knew there was a reason you were my favorite,” Jenna says. 

They pull up out the front of the house and get out of the car. Jenna and Theo walk to the front door side by, Jenna unlocks the door and closes it behind her and Theo. The house smelled like home, a smell that he missed. He could smell Liam upstairs and David in the kitchen having breakfast. 

Theo and Jenna walk into the kitchen and David looks up from the newspaper he’s hold in his hands, he stands and pulls Theo into a tight hug. “It's good to have you home kiddo,” David says. Theo smiles and Turns to Jenna.

“He’ll still be asleep yeah?” Theo asks as he and Jenna walk towards the stairs. “At a quarter to eight, yeah he will definitely still be asleep,” Jenna replies. 

“Okay,” Theo says as he starts walking up the stairs. He walks into his room and sees Liam asleep in his bed. He sits down on the edge of the bed and places his hand on Liam’s temple, he rubs his thumb back and forth until Liam’s eyelids flutter open. 

“Theo?” Liam muttered as he struggled to open his eyes against the morning light the open window is letting in, coating them both in a beautiful golden light. 

“Yeah baby wolf it's me,” Theo replied as he continued to rub Liam’s temple. 

“Why did you leave?” Liam asks in a small voice that sound so tired and broken. Theo couldn’t forgive himself for hurting Liam. 

“That's a conversation for when you are more awake little wolf, now move other so I can lay down with you,” Theo says as he pulls off his shoes. Liam moves back towards the wall so there is a gap for Theo to lay  
down in. 

When he lays down Liam wraps him in a hug Theo can feel the loneliness and sadness leave his body.

Liam whispers in his ear as they both drift off to sleep, “hello, welcome home.”


End file.
